Gravity Falls: The Hunt For The Author
by Continual123
Summary: Dipper found extra information about who the author might be, but is it legit. Join Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy go on the hunt to see if the Author is alive or not. And beware, mysterious forces will try to stop them from getting any closer to the truth.(DISCLAIMER! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, CIPHERS, PLACES, AND CREATURES ARE OF MY CREATION)
1. Samuel Morris

Dipper sat on his bed scheming through the journal to see if there are any infromation on the author to ask him millions of question about the book and why did he write it. He continued to look through over and over. No information whatsoever. Dipper gave up trying to find information, but his mind continually goes back to the journal. To get his mind off the journal, he decided to read a novel, but every book he brought from home he finished reading it. He went downstairs to find a book. But everywhere he went, there are no books to be seen. "So, what are you looking for?" Grunkle Stan asked. "A Book." Grunkle Stan looked through his closet and picked a random book. "Well, I have this book." He handed him a Sherlock Holmes book. Before Dipper said thanks, Grunkle Stan already sat on his armchair and turn on the hypnotizing tv. Dipper went back to the attic and started reading. He found scene where Sherlock used pencil lead to find out an impression of on paper. With this idea stuck to his mind, he went to the journal and started drawing over the burnt part of the "property of" then a small writing appeared. The word Samuel was written over. With excitement Dipper ran to the computer to check out for the name Samuel within the Gravity Fall census files. The name Samuel Morris appeared in front of the computer. It was written that he was a scientist and always spent his time within the forests then somehow in 1999 just vanished within the society. "Watch ya reading?" Mabel asked. "Well I might have information on the author who wrote the journal." Then he showed Mabel the computer with the information. Mabel suddenly got excited and said, "I got it, we should go to the City Hall and see if we can find any information. " Mabel and Dipper ran downstairs with the journal in hand. Before they went out, Soos stopped them and said, "Where are you dudes doing?" "We found out who wrote the journal!"Mabel answered. "Really dudes, who wrote it?" "Don't worry we'll fill it in for you as we leave." Then the trio ran out to the City Hall. Before they could go in the file room, Wendy was actually at te main office. "Wendy, you work here?" Dipper asked. "Well, I'm here part-time. What are you doing here?" "Well, we might figure out who wrote the journal, but we need to go to the file room." "Sweet, let me lead you there." The she took the elevator down to basement where all the information is kept. But then, there was something in there scavenging through the files. When we arrived, the thing just ran away. "What was that?" Mabel asked. "I don't know, let's look for the file with Samuel Morris." Dipper answered. They dug around the file cabinent to see any info of him. Hours went by, and finally, Dipper found information of Samuel Morris. It states that Samuel Morris was an inventor who spend most of his time in the woods doing his experiments. He was last seen going to the woods on the front side of the town. Dipper showed the file to everyone and decided to lead them to area where Samuel disappeared. They decided to look around for any clue of him. Finally Mabel found a note which states, "WRGDB L DP VWDUWLQJ DQ HASLUHPHQW RI DQ LQYHVLJDWH RI D PBVWHULRXV EHLQJ ZDWFKLQJ PH. ZH DUH JRLQJ WR ILQG RXW." Mabel asks,"What does it mean?" "Well the journal might have an answer." While Dipper was scanning the journal, a being was watching and started to show action and charged right after Dipper. "Dipper! Look out." Dipper noticed the beast and dodged the monster striking. "What is that?" Then a solemn voice was heard saying, "_YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH THE FORCES OF GRAVITY FALLS. DO NOT INTEFERE OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES." _Then a ball of light was shot out toward the group all shots aiming after the journal. They tried to run away from the beast, but they ended up trapped next to gorge. When the beast shot another beam of light, Dipper accidently dropped the journal at the bottom of the gorge. "The Journal!" "Dipper watch out!" The beam of light shot out toward to Dipper, but then Wendy took the shot for Dipper and fell down the gorge. "Wendy!" Then another shot of beam light shot at them again, but instead aim toward the ground which broke off and they fell off down the gorge.


	2. Lost

Dipper got up and looked around, but he wasn't able to see anybody. The land was dark and covered with a paranormal aura that surrounds the forest. He is wondering where everyone is he starts to panic a little, but then he remembered that the journal fell down the gorge. He dug around the grass to see if there was any sign of the journal. He didn't found anything and started walking deeper into the forests. Then he noticed a small piece of paper lying beneath a tree. He picked up the paper and saw that it was there for a long time. He read the paper which states, "16-19-12-8/11-19/15-4/15-5/10-19-23-6". "what does it mean?" Dipper said to himself, but then, a small movement was rustling through the bush in front of him. He walked slowly to te bush to see what it was. Then as he saw what was behind the bush, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Meanwhile Mabel got up and looked around to see what was on top of the journal that Dipper carries around. She hold the journal and look around to see if anyone is near by. "Dipper? Soos? Wendy? where are you guys?" She got up and look around to see if they are near by. Then she heard whispering. A group of things were talking to each other saying, "There she is! Let's get her now." "No wait, she is looking at us try to be quiet." Then she looked through the bushes and found three short man wearing a blue shirt with a red hat. "Ughh gnomes!?" The three gnomes looked up and started screaming. Then Mabel responded with herself screaming. Then all of them were screaming for a couple of minutes then they stopped. "Well hello Mabel, it is so good to see you again. Did you come back to become our queen?" With disgust she replied, "Ugh no way. I thought we made an understandment of how I will never marry you with a leafblower." The gnomes spoke amongst them and made an agreement saying, "Well you don't have the leafblower nor with your brother so get her!" Mabel panicked and ran away. "Get Her!" All the gnomes went after her and chased her toward another cliff. "We got you now missy, marry us or you will end up at the bottom of the gorge with other gnomes ready to catch you." Then she panics and started thinking of what to do.

Soos got up getting really hungry he looked around for food. "Hmm, where to get a food in the woods." Then he smelled something delicious and started following the scent which led him to a pile of food. "Mmm, food." He started gobbling down the food one by one until everything was gone. "Ah, that's good stuff.". Then he heard monster growling within the woods getting louder, louder and louder. Then Soos started to get nervous as he heard the terrifying voices getting closer and closer to him. As he tried to hide, he noticed that something lives here, but the place is covered in wood and weapon like items. "How snap. Dipper, Mabel, Help!"

As for Grunkle Stan he sat down watching television, he wonders where the kids are. After a couple of hours, he started to get out to look for him. "Where are they?" he said to himself. He went to the woods to look for both Dipper and Mabel. Then deep within the woods, he was still hunting down for them, he saw a dollar bill on the floor. "Oh good. Free money!"He picked a dollar, but then he found another one and another. There was a trail of cash that leads deeper into the woods. "Well, I'm no Idiot." He said and walking backward, but then he ran back and started getting the dollars one by one. The trail of cash led him to a cave. There he found a nest with hundreds of dollars on the nest. "Oh boy I've hit the jackpot." He started stuffing all the money in his portable cash register, but then a giant beast was rollling back and forth on his nest of money. He didn't care and continue to pick the cash, but then the monster slowly rose up and looked pretty Grunkle Stan put his face up seeing a giant face of a tiger with body of a dragon and an arms of an eagle. With nervousness he said, "Uh oh?"


	3. The Rescue

Mabel started to worry, because every choice ends up marrying the annoying gnomes. "Please make up your decision Mabel! We don't have all day." The gnomes coming closer and closer. Mabel gets worried and tried to think of another option. Then a loud noise was heard nearby within the woods. "Aah! The beast is awaken, but who is stupid enough to wake it up." Then nearby the woods, Grunkle Stan started running holding a cash register screaming as the beast starts to chase him. "Aah! What have I done wrong!" He screamed running with the cash. Back at the gorge, the gnomes stopped moving for awhil, but then they remembered about Mabel. "Well what is yo..." Then the gnomes were interrupted with a screaming shouted, "YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA!" The gnomes turn around to see what is making that horrific noise. Then a sound was heard and a powerful burst of winds. The gnomes started flying one by one screaming. "Aah! a leafblower." Then they started falling down the gorge. Finally the leader fell down screaming, "You may have stopped me now, but I will soon come baaaaaaaaaaaaaack." he srceamed as he fell and vanished from the naked eye. First Mabel slowly calmed down, then he was going to thank Dipper for saving him, but it wasn't Dipper. "It was you!?" Mabel asked. "Woo doggy, I neever had this much fun since picking apples with me teeth."

As for Soos trying to hide from the beast, Soos was able to see the creature. It has red glowing eyes, nasty breath, and a small crop of funguses grew on the back of the beast. Soos was able to remember the creature from Dipper's journal, because the creature was a Gremloblin. Soos slowly crept away hoping that the beast won't notice him, but sadly the creature saw its missing food and got a scent of Soos. The beast turned around to see a chubby man with a small juices of fruit on his face. The creatured roared with hostility and chased after Soos. "Aah! Help!" Soos cried running away from the creature. First he went into the woods trying to lose it, but it has a strong nostril which continued smelling Soos finding his exact location. Soos went every path making obstacle to try to lose him, but the beast avoid the obstacles. Finally Soos climbed a tree hoping that the beast can't climb. The creature first circled around the tree. At first, Soos though he was safe, but then, the beast started punching the tree. The tree started shaking and shaking. Soos was slowly losing his grip. Finally he was clinging unto his life. Then something was thrown at the beast which caused a purple smoke which might have caused pain, because on the beast's face was wincing. At last the beast started chasing after someone who kept on throwing at the beast. Then a female voice was heard telling him. "Soos, RUN!" Then he climb down running away as fast as he can. Then he rested for awhile hoping that he lost the beast. Then he started to wonder who threw those bombs and who cried out to run. Then he saw the footprints of the beast, but then, he saw Dipper's hat. "Oh no!" Soos went and pick up the hat. Then a piece of paper fell on the ground stating, "Recipe for explosive blueberry smoke." "Oh No! Dipper gave his life for me." Then he knelt on the floor starting to weep, but then a voice cried out saying, "What's with the weeping?" Soos turned around to see who it was. There was Dipper and a girl at Dipper's age. "So, who's the girl" Soos asked. "Oh, so you don't remember me?"

Stan was holding his cash register running deeper into teh woods running away from the beast. His heart was pumping harder and harder. Finally something fell on his head. It was a small man with a pointy red hat. "OW!" The little man cried. Then hundreds of them started falling them one by one. With the distraction, Stan ran and ran as far as he could. "HA! I outwitted the beast. Now I have all this..." Then he looked at his cash register with an empty box. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The gnomes slowly got up and saw the beast and they started screaming, "AAH! The Evil Eye!"


End file.
